


Just a little closer

by str00pwafel



Category: Mogeko Castle, 海底囚人 | Deep-Sea Prisoner
Genre: F/F, One-sided feelings, Sharing a Bed, sleepover, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/str00pwafel/pseuds/str00pwafel
Summary: Nataka invites a possessed Imika over for a sleepover.
Relationships: Nataka Kurokawa/Imika Yuhjima
Kudos: 8





	Just a little closer

Imika was positive she was going insane.

Nataka had started to occupy her thoughts a lot more recently. And it was strange. She noticed wanting to be closer to her friend, scooching just _a little bit more_ to her when they sat next to each other during lunch break. It felt weird and jittery, like there were a million ants crawling through her stomach. Something was up.

So of course, the natural thing to do was to infer she had been possessed by a demon. 

“...Nataka?”

  
  
Her friend lifted her head up from the table filled with homework.

“Hm?”

“I’ve been possessed.” 

“Oh.”

“By a demon.”

“Ah.”

“...Mhm.”

“...”

“...”

Nataka lay her head back down and closed her eyes again.

  
This wasn’t going to cut it.

The demon only grew more powerful. A mere visit to the doctor wouldn't be enough; this called for more drastic measures. But what? An exorcism, perhaps? Hmm... Yes, that should work. This weekend, on saturday.

But of course Nataka had to ruin it all again. 

“...Imika?”  
  
“Yes?”

“Are you free this weekend?”

“I am… why though.”

“I need an excuse not to go to a family gathering.”

“...So?”

“So I was hoping you’d stay over.”

“...Why not ask Tomoe?”

“She always has soccer practice on saturday.”

“Right.”

“...”

“...”

“So ‘no’ then?

“No, It’s fine. I’ll come.”

Nod.

“...”

“What?”

Imika quickly looked away.

“Nothing.”

...

That exorcism would have to wait.

It felt like the weekend rolled around in the blink of an eye… And it was awkward. They watched a comedy movie, but with Nataka too tired and Imika too nervous, neither laughed a single time. The latter was even barely following the plot; not being able to take her mind off things.

Sleeping turned out to be an even harder task. Very brief glances were cast at her dreaming friend. She looked so peaceful… And she deserved this! It had been a long week, but now she was finally snuggled up in her warm bed.

_Perhaps…_

_No no, don’t even think about it!_

_But… If it’s only for a minute…_

_What if she wakes up._

_She won’t._

_How can you be so sure...?_

_Just look at her!_

Imika glanced at Nataka again, then went back to staring at the ceiling.

_She… does look well-asleep…_

_Yeah, see._

_Alright but… What if I fall asleep._

_You won’t. It’s just a minute, remember._

_Well I’ll… I’ll count to sixty, to be sure. To be sure that it’s just a minute._

Like a caterpillar, she crawled out of her sleeping bag and slipped into Nataka’s bed.

_One… Two… Three…_

“...Zzzz...”

_...I wonder what she’s dreaming about..._

_..._

_Twenty… Twenty-one… Twenty-two..._

_..._

_I hope... it’s a nice dream._

“......”

Nataka was gently pulled into a hug.

_Warm and comfy…_

“......”

_Where was I again… Fifteen? I don’t remember… Ah..._

Imika’s exhaustion had won the battle when she drifted off to sleep.

  
  


  
Source: Art by Deep-sea Prisoner. Translation by Funamusea Translations on Tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this drabble at 1 am so pardon me if its thematically all over the place lmao


End file.
